Mistakes
by LadyJaye
Summary: A woman from Joe's past comes back to see him with an unexpected surprise, and Westlake's got one for him too. Minor Character Deaths.


Title: Mistakes  
  
Author: LadyJaye  
  
Setting: Post Season 4  
  
Spoilers: Attack of the Teki - Ya (season 4)  
  
Summary: A woman from Joe's past comes back to see him, with an unexpected surprise, and Westlake's got one for him too. Minor character death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to the Viper television show or the Viper car itself. Pet Fly owns the show & characters and Dodge owns the car. I just added a few characters of my own for story purposes. No infringement intended.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fan fic and I know it's long, but please bear with me. Please R&R. Thank you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was early morning when Joe heard a knock on his door. He thought he must be dreaming and didn't bother to get up to answer it, and then he heard it again. He climbed out of bed careful not to wake the person next to him. When he answered the door, he got the shock of a lifetime.  
  
"Kamiko? What are you doing here? It's 6 a.m." He looked more closely at her and saw her swollen belly. Fear crept up at him as she answered him.  
  
"Surprise, I left Tokyo and had to come see you. As you've probably figured out, I'm pregnant with our child."  
  
Joe opened the door all the way and let her in. As she made her way to the couch, he glanced up at the loft's "bedroom" and prayed that she wouldn't wake up. He tried to think back how long ago it was Kamiko was in Metro and they had spent the night together, a night he wished he could take back.  
  
"How far along are you?" he asked.  
  
"8 months along. I just went on Maternity leave and decided that I wouldn't be coming back to the force. It's too dangerous with a child."  
  
"So you came to Metro to see me. Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out you were pregnant? So much time has gone by, things have changed you know."  
  
"I'm sorry Joe. I don't have an answer for you except that I was afraid of what you might think. I didn't want you to think you were being trapped into a relationship with me because I was pregnant. You have a very high sense of honour and you would have stayed with me against your heart."  
  
"What? Of course I would have stayed with you. I would help with the child and support you when you needed it."  
  
"Exactly. You don't love me and you didn't then. You loved her. This would have broken her heart."  
  
They both looked up as they heard the alarm clock go upstairs. From where they were sitting, Joe could hear her waking up.  
  
"Shut up, just five more minutes please." She said groggily.  
  
"Oh my. You're not alone; she's here isn't she. Of course, I mean why wouldn't she be. You must have told her how you felt by now. I'm sorry, I'll go." Kamiko got up and went to the door.  
  
"Kamiko, why don't we meet for lunch later. We can talk then. Here's my cell number so you can reach me."  
  
"Alright. I'll phone you later once I've settled into my hotel. You will tell her I'm in town right? She'll find out on her own if you don't."  
  
"I'll tell her. See you later." Joe opened the door for her and she stepped out into the morning.  
  
"Bye Joe."  
  
Kamiko left the building, got into a cab and gave the driver the name of the hotel she was staying at. Joe watched to make sure she was gone before he reached down. Suddenly there were two arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped.  
  
"Good Morning! Are you going to pick up the paper or continue to stare into space?" she teased.  
  
Joe turned to face her. He stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful in the morning. She was beautiful all the time, but especially in the morning.  
  
"Hello!! Earth to Joe. Come in Joe." She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Morning. Sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are. I love you Cameron."  
  
"I love you too….. What's gotten into you? You're usually not like this till you've gotten some caffeine into you?"  
  
"Nothing! I just realized that I don't say I love you enough." He quickly changed the subject, "You want the serious news or the entertainment section first?"  
  
"Entertainment, and don't sneak the comics out this time. I'll go get the coffee."  
  
Westlake gave Joe a quick kiss and went into the kitchen. She came out with two hot cups of coffee, handed one to Joe and sat down at the table. She looked over at Joe reading the sports pages. He looked nervous, like something was bothering him. Westlake decided to leave it alone. He would tell her what it was when he was ready.  
  
**************  
  
"Good morning Frankie." Westlake yelled out.  
  
"Morning." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Westlake scanned the complex for Frankie and found him stuffing a canolli into his mouth.  
  
"FRANKIE!! First off isn't it way to early to be eating those, and secondly, what about your cholesterol. We had a deal. You lay off the cannolies and I buy you that tool set you've been drooling over for months."  
  
Frankie looked at Westlake sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I had a moment of weakness. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
"Oh shut up you smart ass."  
  
They both started to laugh. Joe was standing next to the Viper watching the entire exchange. Westlake really cared about all of them, Frankie, Cole (even though they didn't see each other now) and even Catlett. As annoying as Sherman could be, he was a lovable kind of guy. Joe wondered how she would feel about him once he told her that Kamiko was in town and that she hadn't arrived alone. He walked over to the computer console to finish his report on their last case, a report he was supposed to have put on Catlett's desk the day before. Frankie looked at his friend and saw the worry in his eyes. Something was bothering him, and it was his job as best friend to pry, so he went over to talk to Joe.  
  
"Hey man! Everything okay with you two?"  
  
"It's not us, but it's not something I want to discuss around Westlake till I have my thoughts together."  
  
"So you're inviting me to pry and snoop into your business. Wow!! This must be big if you want my advice."  
  
"Frankie, I always want your advice. I'm a guy, I'm not going to come out and ask for it, you know that." They both laughed.  
  
From where Westlake was sitting she could see the exchange. 'Maybe he'll talk to Frankie and feel better.' She thought to herself. The guys got up and headed towards the Viper.  
  
"Westlake, you want anything?" Frankie shouted out.  
  
'Coffee run, as if I don't drink enough' she thought. "A hot chocolate would be nice. Thanks guys."  
  
Frankie and Joe pulled out of the complex leaving Westlake alone. She turned on the television to the country music station and sat down at the computer. As soon as she sat down she felt queasy. It didn't pass and she ran to the washroom. The toast she'd had for breakfast was staring up at her. 'What is wrong with me, this is the third time this week.' She left the washroom and went back to work.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, at the coffee shop.  
  
"So what's bothering you Joe? It has nothing to do with you and Westlake so it must be something or someone else??" Frankie asked.  
  
"I'll cut to the chase. My doorbell rang at 6 a.m. this morning and when I answered it, Kamiko was standing there."  
  
"Kamiko? As in your ex-girlfriend who came to Metro a few months back for our assistance on a case?"  
  
"Of course, I don't recall knowing any other. Anyway, the thing is, while she was in town, we were sort of hanging out together one night talking about this and that, and about the past, and why the hell am I stalling?"  
  
"Got me pal. Spit it out. You weren't with Westlake then so you…?  
  
"We ended up spending the night together. When Westlake found out she was so heartbroken. It took awhile for her to really forgive me and trust me again, if she knew about this, she'd be really upset."  
  
"Knew that you two slept together? I thought you said that Westlake knew that already?"  
  
"Kamiko is pregnant Frankie, and the baby is mine."  
  
"Didn't you use protection Joe?"  
  
"Of course, but obviously it wasn't very effective."  
  
"How do you know that the baby is yours? Are you taking her word for it?"  
  
"She's 8 months along and that coincides with when she was here. Kamiko is not the kind of person to sleep around….. What do I do about Cameron? How am I going to tell her this? She'll probably kill me."  
  
"First off, you have to tell her that Kamiko is in town for a visit. Don't hide her visit from Westlake, or she may get suspicious. Then I suggest that you be honest with her. Tell her that there is something important you two need to discuss and tell your head to take a rest. Talk to her from the heart."  
  
"Have you been reading one of those romance novels Westlake leaves lying around or did that really come from you?"  
  
"Very funny. We'd better get back with the drinks or she'll begin to suspect something." Frankie said.  
  
They grabbed their order and headed back to the complex.  
  
**************  
  
The Martina McBride video Westlake was listening to was interrupted by a video call from Sherman Catlett. He always interrupted the best music videos.  
  
"Westlake, where are Frankie and Joe? I need to see all of you in my office right away."  
  
"Well! Good morning to you too Catlett. The guys went out for coffee, not that they needed it, but anyway, they should be back any moment. What's so important?"  
  
"A case has just fallen on my desk and it requires our immediate attention."  
  
"I'll head over there myself now and leave a note for the guys. See you soon."  
  
With that said, she flipped off the television and video call, scrawled a note on a piece of paper, and headed out to her car which had been left there over night. Five minutes later Joe and Frankie arrived, read the note she left to meet her at Catlett's office ASAP, and were on their way. Twenty minutes later, everyone was assembled in Catlett's office and waiting for him to tell them about the new case.  
  
"Alright Sherman. What have you got for us?" Joe asked  
  
"There was a double murder last night at the home of Jeff and Catherine Adams."  
  
"Jeff Adams of Adams International?" Frankie asked  
  
"The same. The housekeeper found both Mr. and Mrs. Adams in the upstairs bedroom this morning. They'd been shot in the head once, point blank. Given the severity of the murders and the victims involved, we have been called in to personally handle this case."  
  
"Alright, so we'll head over to the Adams' house and get started." Westlake said  
  
"I'll head back to the complex and pull up some background information on them and let you know if I find anything interesting."  
  
Frankie, Joe and Westlake got up and headed out of Catlett's office.  
  
"Don't forget to keep me informed this time" Catlett shouted after them.  
  
Just as they got outside the building, Joe's phone rang.  
  
"Astor."  
  
"Joe, it's Kamiko. When would you like to meet?"  
  
'I still haven't told Cam she's here' Joe thought to himself. "Something's come up, a new case. I don't know how long I will be, so I don't think today is going to work out well. I'll let you know what tomorrow is like. Where are you staying?"  
  
"I'm at the Holiday Inn. Room 211. I'll talk to you later. And Joe, don't forget to tell Cameron I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye." Joe hung up the phone just as Westlake came up behind him.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" she asked  
  
"Just a friend who wanted to get together for lunch."  
  
**************  
  
They arrived at the Adams home 25 minutes later, showed their badges and entered the home. They headed upstairs to check the scene of the crime. Both Joe and Westlake noted that there were no items missing so it wasn't a robbery gone bad. They got to the bedroom where the bodies were found. There was still blood on the floor where the bodies had been. Just looking at it Westlake felt ill and had to sit down, otherwise, she thought she might end up sick again. 'What is the matter with me' she thought.  
  
"Hey partner, you okay?" He saw Westlake hunching over.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She ran to the washroom, threw up, and came back out after a few minutes. "Don't look at me like that, I've been feeling under the weather lately, but it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Promise me that you'll go to the doctor if it gets any worse okay?"  
  
"Promise. What does this look like to you?"  
  
"I think we can rule out murder/suicide, that's for sure. There was no gun to be found. Given the severity of the crime, maybe, I don't know?" Joe said  
  
"I think….. It had to have been someone that they knew in order for them to get all the way up here. Nothing's been disturbed downstairs, so I don't think it was a robbery interrupted. Let's get a list of household staff and start interviewing them right away. Better get Catlett to help, wouldn't want him to feel left out." Westlake said  
  
"You've been reading way too many crime novels lately."  
  
"Actually I'm more into romance novels these days."  
  
They left the house and started back to the complex with their information and evidence to run through the scanners. On the way back, Joe decided to see how Westlake felt about Kamiko.  
  
"Cam, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"The friend that called earlier and wanted to get together, how would you feel if I told you it was an old girlfriend?"  
  
"Do you love me? Would you be upset if a former boyfriend of mine came to town and wanted to go out for coffee knowing I was totally committed to you?"  
  
"Yes I love you, and no I guess I wouldn't be too upset or concerned about it as long as he didn't try anything."  
  
"There's your answer. So who is it? Can I come and compare notes with her?" she laughed  
  
"It's Kamiko. She's passing through town and I think you've already compared notes with her, but I'm sure she'd love to see you anyway."  
  
"Find out if she wants to go to dinner with us tomorrow night and we'll get together. I'd love to see her again."  
  
Later that evening, they were still waiting on the results of the scans they ran over the evidence. Westlake had gone to her office at the Federal Building and was doing some paperwork that was long overdue. She decided that if she got sick again the next day she would telephone her doctor and make an appointment.  
  
Meanwhile Joe was on the phone with Kamiko making the arrangements for dinner the following evening. He neglected to mention to Kamiko that he hadn't told Westlake about her being pregnant. He still didn't know how he was going to break that one to her. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset when she found out; after all, they weren't together when he and Kamiko had been together.  
  
**************  
  
The Next Day:  
  
For the fourth time that week, Westlake was staring at her breakfast from the floor. At least this time it happened while she was at home alone. She had been lucky the other four times that the guys weren't around, except for at the Adams' home. She'd managed to cover that one up pretty well. She brushed her teeth, picked up the phone and dialed her doctor's phone number. She had 30 minutes to get to her doctor's office, they had been able to fit her in right away, so she quickly got dressed and headed out the door.  
  
"What brings you to my office today Cameron?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. I've been throwing up for a couple of weeks now, and I just realized yesterday that I'm two weeks late this month. I don't know what's happening to me."  
  
"Okay. Tell me, have you and Joe been having sex, I know you said you two were dating, but have you become more physical since I saw you 3 months ago?"  
  
"Yes, and before you ask, we are using protection."  
  
"Let me run some tests first before we go determining anything okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Westlake waited in the office for her doctor to come back. About 10 minutes later she walked in the room.  
  
"I ran the test twice to make sure it was absolutely correct Cameron, you're pregnant!!"  
  
"I can't be, we always used protection…"  
  
"Well I'm sure that you are aware that condoms are not 100% effective. Sometimes they break. Why don't we do a quick ultrasound and see just how far along you are."  
  
**************  
  
Westlake arrived at Catlett's office an hour and a half late. Everybody was there, worried. Catlett was furious.  
  
"Westlake, where have you been? We've been waiting for you to get here?" he shouted  
  
"I went to see my doctor alright. I haven't been feeling well this week and thought I had better go see her."  
  
"It's not serious is it?" Joe asked  
  
"Just a touch of the flu, but I'll be fine for dinner tonight. We are meeting Kamiko later right?"  
  
"She'll meet us at my place around 7:00."  
  
"Let's get down to business people. Where are we in the Adams investigation? Frankie?"  
  
"The results of the scans we ran on the evidence should be analyzed by now, hopefully we'll have a print or two we can run through the system."  
  
"Joe, Westlake?"  
  
"We are theorizing that the killer may have been someone the Adams' knew or were acquainted with, given the violence of the murder, also the fact that the murders occurred in the couple's bedroom. A bullet in the head suggests that the killer wanted to make sure his victims died. Perhaps it was someone who wanted to make a point, maybe a jilted lover or would be lover. Someone who was involved or infatuated with one of the Adams'." Westlake said  
  
"Alright, get back to me when you know more. For now, good work. We'll see you later."  
  
Joe, Westlake and Frankie got up and left Catlett's office. When they got to the parkade Joe pulled Westlake aside.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine. If you're not feeling well, maybe you should go home and rest. Frankie and I can handle this."  
  
"I'll be fine Joe, don't worry about me."  
  
She pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they parted, she simply stated, "There's more where that came from Astor." She got into her jeep and headed out. Joe jumped into the Viper and followed her to the Complex. He still didn't know how he was going to tell her about Kamiko and her pregnancy. Maybe she wouldn't be as upset as he thought she would be.  
  
The hours passed quickly and soon Westlake was home getting ready for dinner that evening. She was very happy. She hadn't told Joe yet about being pregnant. It had all been real to her when she saw the ultrasound. She heard the baby's heart beat and was excited. She put on the red dress that Joe liked. She was planning to seduce him after dinner and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. She headed over to Joe's loft, if only she knew what would be waiting for her there.  
  
45 minutes later she knocked on Joe's door. She opened the door and came in. Kamiko was in the kitchen when she came in. Joe came over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Cam, there's something I have to tell you before you see Kamiko."  
  
"Kamiko!! How are you doing…."  
  
Westlake's jaw dropped when she saw her belly. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Congratulations. Where's the proud daddy?" She looked around for Kamiko's husband or boyfriend. She looked over to Joe and saw the look on his face and looked back at Kamiko.  
  
"Cameron, I thought Joe told you."  
  
"Told me what? Oh no. You were here a few months ago and you two slept together. This can't be happening. You lied to me again?? You bastard!!" She ran out of the loft with Joe chasing after her. She kept on running, got into her car, and drove away. She cried the whole way, she didn't even know where she was going till she stopped. She was at Frankie's place. She ran up the steps and buzzed his apartment.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Frankie, it's me. Let me in please?"  
  
"Come on up."  
  
He opened his apartment door and saw that Westlake was crying. He knew that she knew. She fell into his arms and he just held her and let her cry until she couldn't anymore.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me? I hate him so much right now. It wasn't bad enough that he slept with her in the first place, but he didn't tell me that she was pregnant."  
  
"Joe would have told you if he knew Cam. He just found out. He loves you with all his heart. He would never hurt you on purpose."  
  
"Frankie, how can I trust him. I'm pregnant. I need him now more than ever."  
  
"You're what??"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
**************  
  
Frankie arrived at the complex early the next morning. He'd left Westlake asleep, she needed rest. Joe was pacing when he arrived.  
  
"Frankie, have you seen Cam? She's not answering her phone at home or her cell."  
  
"She came to my place last night. She stayed over. She was very upset. She didn't take the news very well."  
  
"I have to see her. I have to tell her how sorry I am."  
  
"Yes you do need to talk to her, but let her rest. She didn't sleep well last night, she cried most of the night."  
  
"Did she tell you anything? Other than what a jerk I am?"  
  
"No, she just cried. I get the feeling that you are not one of her favourite people right now. You'd better give her some space before you talk to her."  
  
Frankie walked away. He knew he shouldn't be upset with Joe for what happened, he didn't know about Kamiko the whole time. He just found out himself. He did blame him for not telling her about it before she went to his place last night. 'I'm not going to tell Joe about Cam's pregnancy, that's for her to tell' he thought to himself. 'I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic in anger.'  
  
At Frankie's place, Westlake started to wake up. She was in Frankie's bed all wrapped up snug. She called out to Frankie but there was no answer. The clock on the bedside table read 10:00. There was a note next to the clock for her.  
  
'Cam,  
  
Feel free to stay the day and rest. I'll cover for you with Joe and Catlett. And don't worry, I won't tell either of them about your being pregnant. Make yourself at home. See you later.  
  
Love, Frankie'  
  
Westlake got out of bed and headed for the washroom. She looked in the living room and saw the makeshift bed on the couch. She started to feel guilty for coming here. She'd put Frankie in the middle of this mess. On one side, Joe was his best friend from years before and she was his other best friend. She had inadvertently divided his loyalty. An hour later she emerged from the washroom, put her coat and shoes on and headed home to change. After all, there was still a murder case to solve.  
  
Catlett was sitting at his desk going over the evidence collected in the case, but he couldn't concentrate. Frankie had been very cryptic about Westlake's whereabouts when they spoke this morning and he got the feeling from Joe that he had done something very wrong. He hated Joe at the moment for hurting her. Catlett admitted to himself that he had once been smitten with the beautiful detective, although he never let her know it. She had been attracted to Astor since the day he arrived in Metro and Catlett decided that he couldn't compete with him, he'd probably lose.  
  
"If Joe has done something to hurt Westlake, I'll kill him with my bare hands." He shouted to the empty office  
  
Just then, the door to his office opened and in walked Westlake.  
  
"Westlake! How are you feeling? Frankie said you needed a day to rest. Is it the flu you mentioned?" Catlett said as he stood  
  
"No it's not the flu. I had a bad night last night. Anyway, that's no excuse to stay away from work; we have a double murder to solve. What's the latest word?"  
  
"I'm just going over your list of possible suspects, or people of interest as you put it, and I think you may be onto something. Joe is interviewing the housekeeping staff one by one, and I have a meeting with the driver in 10 minutes. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Of course. Was the driver with the Adams' the night of the murder?"  
  
"He says he had the night off. The Adams' decided to drive themselves to the party. According to other staff, the driver had a bone to pick with Mr. Adams. He didn't like the way Mr. Adams treated his wife. He thought that Jeff Adams was having an affair on Mrs. Adams and made no secret of it to him."  
  
"So I guess we'll find out where he says he was that night and see if he has any alibis."  
  
BZZZZ  
  
"Yes Pearl?" Catlett answered  
  
"Mr. Davidson is here to see you Mr. Catlett."  
  
"Please send him in. Thank you Pearl."  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally showing some respect to Pearl. She works hard for you." Westlake said  
  
The door opened and the Adams' driver John Davidson walked in.  
  
"Please have a seat Mr. Davidson. This is my associate Detective Cameron Westlake. She's one of the officers conducting the investigation into Mr. and Mrs. Adams murder. We just have a couple of questions to ask you if you don't mind." Catlett said  
  
"Ask away Agent Catlett. I have nothing to hide."  
  
"On the night in question, where were you? You had the night off; correct?" Catlett asked  
  
"Yeah, I had the night off. I was at the bar with a couple of buddies slamming back a beer and watching the hockey game. If you want witnesses, the bar tender will verify that I was there as will my friends."  
  
"Mr. Davidson; according to some of the other staff at the Adams home, you had a bone to pick with Jeff Adams, so to speak. You felt that he was having an affair on his wife and made your suspicions known to Mr. Adams. How did he react to the accusation and what evidence did you have to make such an accusation?" Westlake asked  
  
"Adams didn't like me telling him what I thought. His wife was a very lovely lady. She was polite, kind and treated everybody as equals. Showed us all respect. She didn't deserve the bum. And as for proof, I saw Mr. Adams kissing his assistant and it wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek between friends. It was a full on the lips, took time coming up for air kind of kiss. Tell me detective, you ever had a kiss like that?" Davidson said eyeing Westlake up and down.  
  
"I think we are done here. Don't leave Metro Mr. Davidson, we may need to ask you some more questions." she replied  
  
Davidson stood up and left the office. Westlake remained sitting trying to regain her composure. She and Catlett spoke for a few minutes more and then she excused herself and went to her office. She didn't feel very well, so she put her head on her desk and rested her eyes for a moment. The next thing she knew, there was a knock on her door and someone was coming in.  
  
"Cam, Catlett said I could find you in here, although he didn't seem to happy to tell me." Joe said  
  
"Why would he be? He saw that I was upset this morning and probably thinks that you had something to do with it since we were getting together last night. Do you know I was crying all night, I didn't even go home; I couldn't get up off of Frankie's living room floor I was shaking so much. How could you do this to me? You promised me there were no more secrets. I thought you had been totally honest with me." Westlake yelled  
  
"I don't have any more secrets. I didn't even know about Kamiko and the baby till a couple of days ago. There's nothing in my past as Michael Peyton or as Joe Astor that I haven't told you about. I swear it."  
  
Joe sat down in the chair across from Westlake and took her hands in his. He started to massage her hands like he had hundreds of times before hoping that she might soften enough to hear him out.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I hurt you again. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Joe, there's something I need to tell you. Don't think that this means that I've forgiven you. There's more to this flu than just a bug. It's what women call the nine-month flu. You figure it out. I don't need your help, nor do I need you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone. I have work to do."  
  
Joe got up and respected her wish. After he had left her office, he heard her start to cry softly to herself. He couldn't help but have a few tears of his own go down his cheek. Westlake was pregnant? It was one surprise after another this week, only this one he was happier about. He wasn't going to just leave her like that. He walked down the hall towards the elevator all the while thinking about a family with her. He had dreamed so many nights about marrying her, having children with her and growing old with her. Now all of that seemed to be falling apart. 'How am I going to fix this mess?'  
  
**************  
  
Westlake's telephone rang while she was getting ready for work. She let the machine pick it up and waited to see who was phoning.  
  
'You've reached 555-9835. I'm not available to answer the phone so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!'  
  
"Cameron, it's Kamiko. I know you probably don't want to speak with me, but I really feel that we should meet alone. Could you please call me? I'm at the Holiday Inn, room 211. I'd like to meet with you as soon as possible."  
  
Westlake listened to Kamiko's message again and decided to phone her back later. She had to get to work right now. She thought to herself as she drove, 'I can be professional. We have a job to do and I'm going to do it.'  
  
Westlake got to the complex and found Joe and Frankie getting ready to head out.  
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
"We got a positive match on one of the prints found on Mrs. Adams body. It belongs to the driver. The coroner said that the print was recent. The coroner also found sperm deposits inside Mrs. Adams during the autopsy. We are going to arrest Davidson for suspicion of murder." Joe said  
  
"What would be the motive may I ask?"  
  
"If the DNA from the sperm matches that of Davidson, we can prove that the bartender and his friends lied about his alibi." Frankie said  
  
"How? Hey wait up for me. I'm still a member of this team."  
  
Frankie sat back down at the computer console and rang up Catlett to tell him the news. Westlake got into the Viper with Joe and he explained the details to her.  
  
"The coroner says that there's evidence that Mrs. Adams had sexual relations 3 hours prior to her death. Now at that time, her husband was stuck in rush hour traffic trying to get home to prepare for the party. Davidson was having an affair with her, 3 of the house staff all said that they had seen the two together. According to Davidson, while Mrs. Adams was having sex, he was at the bar. An anonymous person came forward and said that he didn't show up at the bar till 9:30 that night, 30 minutes after the time of death."  
  
"So the theory is he's having an affair with her while the husband is having an affair with his assistant. Maybe he tries to convince her to leave her husband, she refuses, so kills her in a jealous rage. Her husband walks in and he kills him so he can't identify him." Westlake filled in the blanks.  
  
"That's what we think. Now we'll see if we're right." Joe said. 'Feels like old times. I'm not going to press her.' He thought.  
  
They arrived at Davidson's apartment, knocked on the door but no one was home. Davidson was across the street watching. 'Damn, they figured it out. I've got to get out of here. Not before I have a piece of that cop though.'  
  
**************  
  
Westlake got home that evening and picked up the phone to call the holiday inn. Joe and Frankie were keeping an eye on Davidson's apartment and would phone her if anything happened. She dialed the number and asked for Kamiko's room.  
  
"Hello" Kamiko answered  
  
"Kamiko, it's Cameron. I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you, I just got home from work."  
  
"Thank you for calling me. Would you like to meet? I think we really need to talk in person."  
  
"Yes, I think we do also. Would you like to come to my place? I'm really too tired to go out again."  
  
"Of course, I can be there in 20 minutes."  
  
"Thanks, bye Kamiko."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kamiko left the hotel and got into a cab. Outside of Westlake's house, she was being watched but didn't know it. Davidson was preparing to make his move. He pulled out his gun and made sure it was loaded. He got out of his car and started to make his way across the street when a cab pulled up in front of the house. He went behind a tree and watched as a woman got out, paid the driver and made her way to the door. He decided to wait till she was in the house. He would make Detective Westlake pay for rebuffing him.  
  
"Cameron, thank you for agreeing to see me."  
  
"Of course Kamiko. I have to admit, I was rather angry when I found out about your situation and that Joe was involved, but I don't hate you" she said, 'or him' she thought.  
  
"I feel like I should explain why I came now. I didn't come expecting Joe to help me or to have him back. In fact, contrary to what you might be thinking, I don't want anything from Joe. I felt he had a right to know he was going to be a father, to make that decision for himself. I didn't know that you two were together until the day I arrived. I'm sorry if I've hurt you."  
  
"He should have told me the truth when he knew. He promised me after everything that has happened that there were no secrets, and then he kept this one from me."  
  
"I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain. I can see how much Joe loves you. It's breaking his heart to see you so sad. He doesn't know what to do."  
  
"Kamiko, there's something else. I found out a couple of days ago that I'm pregnant. When I told him, I told him that I didn't want his help, that I didn't need him. I told him then to be cruel. I do need him, I love him. I can't lose him now." Westlake started to cry.  
  
"Oh Cameron, I'm so sorry. He does love you, and no matter what you said he knows you said it out of anger. He's not going to leave you, if anything he'll fight for you." Kamiko pulled Westlake into a hug.  
  
Davidson was outside her living room window listening to the entire conversation. Now was the time to make his move. He walked to the front door, and kicked it in. Kamiko and Westlake looked up and before either of them had time to react, he had his gun aimed directly at Westlake.  
  
"Hello ladies. If you don't mind miss the detective and I have some unfinished business."  
  
**************  
  
There was a knock on the passenger side window. Frankie just about jumped out of his skin. He rolled down the window to see a young man standing there.  
  
"You guys waiting for Davidson to get home?"  
  
"Yes." Frankie replied  
  
"Well you'd better get to your partner's place. I know you two are cops. He was rambling something about getting some from the woman cop that interviewed him. Liked what he saw. Didn't like how she brushed him off. He's crazy man, he's got his gun with him. I don't know what he'll do to her."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure? How does he know where to find her?"  
  
"I'm very sure. He followed her home from here tonight, I'm sure of it. He was hiding across the street watching when you came to arrest him. I'll vouch that he wasn't at the bar that night. When he did arrive, he had blood on his shirt."  
  
"Go to the Police Department and make a statement to that fact. We'll go get him. He's gonna wish he'd never gone after Westlake."  
  
Joe started the car and put it into first. As he roared down the street he went into Defender mode. They were still a good 15 minutes away from Westlake's house, and that was speeding. A lot could happen in that time.  
  
**************  
  
Davidson closed the door behind him and ordered the women to sit down on the couch. They did as he said as not to agitate him any further than he was.  
  
"Detective, so nice to see you again. You brushed me off the last time we met, but I promise, you won't this time. I'm gonna make sure to enjoy myself." He looked to Kamiko, "You stay where you are. I don't want to hurt you, so don't do anything stupid."  
  
He forced Westlake up off the couch and held her a gunpoint. He led her to the stairs that went up to her bedroom. Westlake decided to take that opportunity to try to unarm him. She threw a backspin kick knocking the gun from his hand, but he grabbed her leg as it went down and took her to the floor, forcefully. Kamiko jumped up from the couch and grabbed his gun. Having pinned Westlake down he reached around and fought Kamiko for the gun. Joe and Frankie busted in the door just as a shot was fired. Time stood still as Joe saw Kamiko and Davidson struggling over the gun. Kamiko began to fall and Davidson turned the gun on Westlake. Joe fired his gun shooting him square in the chest. He ran to Westlake's side as she got up to check on Kamiko who had been shot in the chest.  
  
"I'm not going to make it." She stuttered  
  
"Don't talk like that Kamiko. Of course you're going to make it. You have a baby to take care of and a whole life ahead of you."  
  
"I want you and Joe to raise my baby as your own. Can you do that for me please? I have no one else to turn to?"  
  
"We aren't going to have to because you're going to make it. You can't die like this, I won't allow it."  
  
"You once took a bullet to save me, now I have repaid that debt."  
  
Kamiko stopped breathing just as the ambulance pulled up. They rushed her to the hospital in hopes of saving her and her unborn child. Westlake stood and watched the ambulance pull away. She started to cry as Joe came over to her and put his arms around her. That was what she needed, his strong-arms to protect her.  
  
"Joe it's my fault. I'm so sorry, how could I have let this happen?"  
  
"It's not your fault. She stopped him from hurting you. Kamiko was a police officer, she knew what she was getting into. She fought him to protect you."  
  
"Her baby might die now because of me, your baby might die."  
  
They got into the Viper and headed to the hospital to see how the baby was doing. Frankie stayed behind to assist Metro PD.  
  
Joe and Westlake arrived at the hospital and went straight to the emergency desk. They got the attention of the nurse.  
  
"We're looking for someone. A woman was brought in with a gunshot wound, a pregnant woman. Do you know if they were able to save the baby? She was involved in a police shooting." Joe asked  
  
"You'll have to go to surgery, 2nd floor. They'll be able to let you know. I saw her come in and they took her up there right away." The nurse replied  
  
They both ran up the stairs to the second floor and went to the nurse's station. They again asked about Kamiko and the baby.  
  
"Are you the father sir?" the surgical nurse asked  
  
"Yes I am, where is the baby? Did he or she make it?" he asked frantically  
  
"Please you have to tell us how the baby is." Westlake added  
  
"The doctor will be out momentarily. He can tell you everything then. Have a seat over there please."  
  
They sat down and waited for the doctor.  
  
"Cam, if the baby survived what do we do now?"  
  
"Kamiko asked me to take care of her baby and I fully intend to fulfill that request. With your help of course. After all, we are going to have our own child in about 8 1/2 months, and I certainly can't take care of both your kids alone."  
  
"So does this mean that you've forgiven me?"  
  
"As long as you promise not to do anything like this again. No more secrets, no matter how you think it would make me feel."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"There aren't any other women you've been with I should worry about coming here with a kid, are there?" she laughed  
  
"Nope. There's no one I want to be the mother of my children more than you Cam. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Astor."  
  
Westlake leaned over and gave him a kiss. As they broke the kiss, the doctor came over to them.  
  
"I understand you are inquiring about Kamiko Sato and her child sir?"  
  
"Yes we are. How are they?"  
  
"We were unable to save Miss Sato, the damage was to severe, but we were able to save her daughter. She is fine. She is a healthy 6 pounds 8 ounces, 19 inches long. She's been taken to the neo-natal unit as she is a bit premature. We want to monitor her and make sure she is well enough to leave the hospital. Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Can we really?" Westlake asked  
  
"Sure. The neo-natal unit is this way. Have you chosen a name for her?"  
  
Westlake looked at the baby lying in the crib and then at Joe and whispered in his ear. "What would you like to name your daughter Joe?"  
  
"I don't know, you choose a name, I'm no good at this."  
  
"How about Julia?"  
  
"Julia Astor? Yeah! I like it. You know what sounds even better though?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Cameron Astor. What do you say, want to make our family official? Will you marry me?"  
  
Joe was on one knee asking her to marry him. It was her dream coming true. He didn't have a ring for her, but she didn't need one. Just knowing he loved her that much made her heart jump from her chest. She smiled and started to cry, not sad tears, but happy tears.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much."  
  
Joe got up and kissed her. When they parted Westlake was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. She moved him aside and ran for the washroom before she threw up all over the floor. The doctor looked at Joe completely puzzled. Joe just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"She's pregnant. Morning sickness I guess."  
  
The End 


End file.
